The Evil within
by godzillagirl
Summary: An evil spirit has come to monster island and has taken over one of the monster's body. It's up to Harmony to save the people of monster island and save the wrold from total distruction
1. Chapter 1

Summery: so what happens when you turn into a monster? You become one. This is the sequel to Sakura the female Kaiju. Based on Harmony's POV

(Harmony's POV)

Hi I'm Harmony, you might not know who I am but Sakura knows me very well. She was the first one to greet me when I came to Monster Island. We've been friends ever since. Oh yeah I am a Rainbow Mothra kind of cool eh? Anywho we've been friends ever since.

Now for the real story, it all started a couple years ago, before the red moon had come. Now I was fairly new to the island so I didn't know which place was which, but oh well. Anywho it was a normal day on Monster Island, everyone was doing their daily things like gathering food, entertaining each other and etc. I was finishing the last decoration to my new home. It basically an old cave the needed to seriously be more like my personality. So I dolled it up into my dream home. I made a soft bed and nice little fire pit, with decorations of leaves and huge sea shells. Yep that was my pad!

That night I had invited Sakura and Linda, Sakura's best friend since ever, over for dinner and talk and what girls do when they hang out. So I had just prepared dinner when someone I did not expect came in. It was Godzilla.

"Your highness, w-what are you doing here?"

"I want to watch Sakura carefully she has been acting kind of strange lately," he replied. I nodded and told I would do it. 'Why do I have to watch her so carefully? What's wrong with her?' I thought to myself. I wondered if Linda knew anything about this.

"Hello anyone home?" asked a feminine voice.

"Yep come right in!" I replied. It was Sakura and Linda. I looked at Sakura very carefully. She did look different. Linda looked the same as usual.

I invited them in and we all ate, but after we ate that's when things started getting weird…

"What is it with Ghidorah! He is so rude, like when he walked by me he didn't say hello! What a rude much!" Sakura said in an angry voice.

"Calm down Sakura it's nothing to fret about-,"

"What is there to fret about? I'm not worried or nor am I scared I am angry!" Sakura cut off Linda. I was getting really scared.

"First you came into my life, then this prissy little witch-,"

"Hey who are you calling a witch!" I asked in anger.

"You that's it!" I suddenly exploded.

"THAT'S IT GET OUT OF MY CAVE! OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!" Sakura and Linda both ran as fast as they could. I was really making a lousy first impression…

The next morning I went to go apologize to Sakura and Linda for my rudeness. I saw the both sitting on the beach comparing sites.

"Um Linda Sakura can I talk you guys?" I asked. They looked at me and nodded, "I am so sorry for kicking you guys out last night it was wrong."

"No I am the one who should be sorry. I freaked out on you last night and I didn't stop for the rest of the night can you forgive me you two 'clowns'!" We looked at her funny and nodded. We hugged each other and went to do what we usually do.

I was finishing making my ultra-super yumilishis sandwich, when I heard a scream. I zoomed outside to see what was wrong. There lay both of Linda and Angilias's children dead on the ground. I was devastated, who would do such a thing like this and especially little kids. Sakura didn't really have much of a reaction she looked at the children in disgust and left. There was something very suspicious about her and I was determined to find out…

Cliffhanger muahahaha! This is just a taste of what is yet to coke. Please read and review and **NO FLAMES! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura wait up!" I shouted while flying up to her. She turned around and looked at me with fire in her eyes. I stopped. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She looked…evil.

"Do you know who killed the boys?" I asked her coldly. She looked at ground and nodded.

"I know who did it, but if I tell you will be in great sorrow…" she mumbled quietly.

"You can tell me…my ears are open…"

"It was…me…" I was shocked. Beyond shocked, I was terrified.

"Oh my God Sakura You didn't!" I yelled at her with tears in my eyes. I could hardly breathe, my chest tightened and tears filled my eyes. Sakura was balling.

"I-I didn't mean it I…something is wrong with me Harmony…!" Sakura fell on her knees with her head in her hands. I had to fight the urge to go tell everyone, and believe me I had to fight hard.

"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret….no one will know it was you Sakura…no one." She thanked me and hugged me. I had to admit I was frightened to hug her but if it was to comfort a friend, I would have to.

We walked back to where everyone else was. The only one needing to be comforted was Linda; I couldn't even imagine how hurt she was. We had to escort to her home and try to settle her down.

"I can't believe it, who would…do such a thing…my boys are…gone," Linda could barely hold down her tears. I tried to hug her but her spikes were too sharp. And plus my arms aren't long enough. Sakura felt really bad, you could see it in her eyes.

I and Sakura tried to think up a way to make her feel better. We didn't think of anything so I started singing, I remembered a song I heard playing in America.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories-,_

I stopped singing, I knew it would help.

"Wait that song, it's so…beautiful…please do continue," Linda asked with a smile. I smiled back and sung the rest of the song;

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

(Song and lyrics by Sarah McLachlan)

Linda seemed a little bit better. And she also fell asleep that was even better. I and Sakura quietly walked out. When I was walking back to my cave, I couldn't get the image of Sakura killing the boys out of my head. It was so frightening. When I reached my cave I was ready to cry. I feel on my bed and balled. I couldn't believe it, my best friend killed two little boys. I cried myself to sleep. I remember that dream it had that afternoon.

((((Dream Sequence))))

_It was night time, the night that moon had turn red. I heard some sinister laughing in the background. I was frightened. I flew across Monster Island to get away from the person. Suddenly a monster peered out in front of me and said,_

"_Come on Harmony time to play! BWAHAHA!"…._

I woke with a jolt that was the second time I had that dream. It made me feel…unsafe. I didn't even want to go to the burial of the boys. I was just going to cry and run away. So I slept in like a lazy moth would do.

* * *

I can't quite remember but I think I heard someone scream when I was sleeping. I remember waking up and rushing to the outside of my cave to see what it was. I saw Sakura putting a foot on Linda's chest. She looked different. She looked more…human…She had a human face and figure, and most of all she looked evil! I didn't know what to do. Linda was going to die from this new and 'improved' Sakura. 

"Hey Sakura, What ya doing," I yelled at her to get her attention. She looked at me with those eyes again and slowly walked towards me. So I did something I should have done a long time ago. Go tell Godzilla what's going on. So I told Linda to get out of site quickly and used my poison powder to blind Sakura.

I swiftly flew to where Godzilla was sleeping to tell him the news.

"Godzilla get your fat ass out of bed," I was determined to get him out of bed. He got up and glared at me.

"What is it?" he growled.

"Sakura's gone crazy and she's trying to kill everyone! And may I point out she has changed her look. She now looks more human and she is…using her power!" I screamed at him. He looked up and glared at someone behind me. I slowly turned to around to see Sakura standing behind looking evil.

"Good evening ladies, I am here to finish what I have started," She said confidently. I glared at her too. I prepped my self for is going to happen. I looked behind her and saw the red moon.

"So the prophecy is true…" I whispered. Then a miracle happened, the sun rose. Sakura screamed and shielded herself from it. Then in the blink of an eye she was gone. I knew about this prophecy, every red moon a monster returns from the dead, an evil monster. And I know who it is and he has chosen Sakura to be the host. What I knew was that it had to be a human once, someone who had created…me…

Later that day I helped Godzilla find all the other monsters. Around two of them were dead but thankfully none of the children. We all gathered at the special rock where Godzilla made his announcements.

"I don't know what's going on but I think Harmony does, you have the rock harmony (drums play)," all the other monsters laughed.

"I think it might be a prophecy that is coming true. Every red moon a monster returns from the dead and takes over a body in their original form. And Sakura's original form is human. But if she was human, she would be at least the same size as all the other humans. But no the monster was also a human once, and his form is a giant human with powers. He is using Sakura's body as a host to come back, we have to stop him!"

"But who is it, and where is going with my mommy!" asked Karei.

"I think he or she is going back to America to make the prophecy real by using science. The same science that has created us, we have to stop him from making anymore monsters. If we do it now no one will be harmed, but if he is not stopped I feel the world is in danger. The fate of the world rests in our hands…"…

* * *

Ok a surprising beginning who would ever think such an innocent creature like Sakura would end being evil! Please R&R and no flames. And as in flames I mean bad comments not flaming chairs, bodies or hair. Right Godzilla! 

Godzilla: Sorry can't hear ya!


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep that night, I was too afraid that Sakura would come back and destroy the rest of us. Linda was to busy crying over her boys' death, Godzilla was too busy watching over the other monsters and wishing that Sakura didn't turn evil or that she went crazy. Karei, Jude and Junior didn't know what was going on, the poor kids they didn't have a clue. King Ghidorah was in my cave telling me something about Sakura.

"I've known her along time and I've never seen her do this before. So it's not her it's something else, that can't be what her human form is, unless…"

"Unless what?" I asked coolly. He looked at me with a serious look well one of his heads.

"Unless she is more powerful combining both her Human and Kaiju DNA," said the middle head.

"If let her reign any longer she will get stronger," said the right head.

"She has to be stopped," said the left head. I got an idea, for once!

"Ok let's think for a minute…She is heading back to America to do what?"

"Umm suck all the nuclear energy from their?"

"That and get back to her lab, that lab contains pure uranium that could be dangerous. If she absorbs that she will become more powerful then Godzilla and myself combined. My plan is to quickly go to her lab and get that uranium. Then we'll just have to wing it."

"How will we get their in time?"

"I have a friend in Canada who might want to help."

So I sent a telepathic message to 'my friend'

"**_Calling crouching tiger calling crouching tiger do you read me?"_**

"_Loud and clear pretty rainbow what's the problem?"_

"**_I need you to go to the Sakura Labs in Miami then when you get their carefully search for the Uranium then get the stuff that is pure then bring it to monster island very carefully and don't get caught by anyone! Got it crouching tiger?"_**

"_Loud and clear pretty rainbow,"_

So now it was time to patiently wait for my brother to arrive with the uranium. We gave ourselves code names so that if someone was eavesdropping on us they wouldn't know who it is. I just hoped that Battra wouldn't get caught.

We waited for almost three hours before Battra made it to the island. He was pretty fast, even though his is part machine.

"Here go pure Uranium, now what are going to do with it sis?" he asked.

"I think we should absorb it, just in case…" offered Linda. I said no, if we did absorb it we might die from all that power.

"We have to hide it somewhere on the island but where?" I said to everyone and myself. Suddenly Junior got an idea along with Godzilla.

"What if we were to hide it near the volcano?" asked Junior.

"Hell no, it would taking all of Japan with it," said Linda.

"What if we freeze it in something or try to keep it stable so it won't explode…" offered Godzilla. That's it! The Antarctica!

"Battra we need to go to Antarctica and dump all this uranium there."

"What no way we'll freeze before we even get there! It's a suicide mission!"

That's it I was out of ideas…

* * *

A very short chapter, well we know who it is now and what she is after. Yes Harmony or I do have a brother. R&R and no flames please flaming chairs are fne! 


	4. Chapter 4

It was time to hide the uranium somewhere. My cave…no she'll probably look there. In the ocean…no bad idea it'll spread. So I thought of the best answer, dig a hole in my cave and hide it there, it won't be open but at least it would take her awhile to find it. I know it was a bad idea, but I had no choice. I hovered back to the beach and met up with everyone, they all looked frightened. Beyond the sea was Sakura flying at top speed. I had to admit I stopped to but I realized what was going on, she looked pissed. She was after the uranium.

"Hide the kids, hide them anywhere, people who don't want to fight may have to leave," I said. Almost everyone was gone except for me, Godzilla, Ghidorah, Angilas, Battra and Mothra. I was so relieved that it wasn't just me who was going to fight her, but others too. What really surprised me was that Ghidorah was going to help me too. He probably just wants his revenge. I was surprised that Godzilla was going to fight his mate; I didn't think he had the guts too.

(Godzilla: HEY!) sorry

As I was thinking Sakura landed on the beach, her eyes glowed red, and her figure was…monstrous. Godzilla was the first to speak,

"Sakura stop this, you have to fight it! Please do it for me, and all of your friends and family!"

"Sakura can't hear you, she's gone forever," said the foe while laughing evilly. I saw a couple of tears in Godzilla's eyes, I knew he was getting angry but he tried again,

"Sakura please come back to us!" The foe frowned; she looked like she was having an internal struggle, but smirked again.

"I said she can't hear you, oh king of monsters ahaha!" Ghidorah had enough he charged at Sakura with full power. I tried to stop him but it was too late, he was already on the ground, unconscious.

Now it was Angilas' turn to go down, he charged at her trying to head-butt her but she too powerful and deflected the attack. He lay beside Ghidorah, unconscious. Battra was shaking with anger; he couldn't take it any longer.

"Battra no! I don't want you to get hurt as well!" I said to him. He looked at me, with fire in his eyes. I knew that look, I was afraid of it. Closed me eyes and waited for the scream of pain from him. I heard and the next thing I knew he was laying in front of me, seriously injured, bleeding. I was balling; I couldn't take much more of this…tragedy.

"Godzilla please don't fight her, please don't I don't want you to get hurt as well," I managed to say.

"I'm not going to fight her; I would never fight my mate." Suddenly I heard Sakura's voice saying,

"Help me…please help," 'Don't worry Sakura, I will help you…' I thought hoping she was listening. The foe was having another internal struggle. This time she grabbed her head between her hands and screamed.

"You have to destroy me to get rid off this foe, please you must!" said Sakura's voice. I just cried harder and Godzilla was stunned.

"I'm not going to kill you Sakura, there is no way in hell I would destroy you…I love you…" he said. 'Sakura' tried to smile, but the foe took over her body instead. The foe laughed evilly and used her flaming kick attack on me and Godzilla. We were both thrown back at least 50 feet.

"Godzilla I don't care if she is your mate we have to destroy her!"

"No way!"

"Yes think about it, would rather have your sons daughters have a great life or would you rather them dead!" Godzilla thought for a moment. Then he stood up and looked angry.

"You might have me wife's body but you aren't my wife!" He threw an atomic Blast filled with rage. It was more powerful than Sakura's. I joined in as well; I used my energy beam to power up Godzilla's attack.

It hit her and she was flung back right into the ocean. We ran up to her and saw her on the verge of death. I had to look away, I couldn't bear the site. She was all bloody and a large burn that was bleeding across her chest. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Thank you…so much…for…s-stopping me. I-I-I know I w-won't…be there to see…our children grow up…but you gave them…a future my love. And Harmony…you are the best friend I ever had…you and Linda…I didn't know you very well…but your intensions…were for the light of good…I thank-you all who…saved the planet…from my wrath and the wrath of…." Then she with her last breath she died…

It was a very emotional day for all the monsters on Monster Island. Sakura's children were all confused and upset, especially Junior; he had the closest relationship with her. I and Linda were very upset; we couldn't stop crying we couldn't even say anything at all. Alls we did was cry, and maybe get a couple of words out about Sakura and how she was a great friend to us and how she would be their in our time of need. Ghidorah was pretty upset, he also loved Sakura but new it could never be. But the most upset out of all of us was Godzilla. I could never imagine what it would be like to lose your love, best friend and partner at once. He didn't cry nor did he speak, he was really quiet and really upset.

We all stood at the beach awaiting the moment when we would burn her body, and scatter her ashes throughout the sea, which was her favorite place to hang. We started the fire and remembered all the good things and silly things Sakura did. Everyone but I and Linda remembered when she first came to the island. Everyone remembered when she saved the world from being enslaved. But what I remember was when she welcomed me, warmly, to the island, she showed me my cave and gave me a present, which at that moment, I didn't open it yet. I had just remembered and ran to my cave to find it. I found and slowly opened it. Inside was a very beautiful antennae ring. I looked at it with tears in my eyes, yet again. I quickly put it on my right antennae and smiled.

"Thank-you Sakura…Sakura! Oh my gosh,"

I flew to the beach and I was just in time to scatter her ashes across the sea. It was carefully put into a bundle of leaves so it wouldn't blow away. So I picked it up and said,

"Sakura was a great friend; she was there for all of us in our time of need. She brought happiness to those who had none. She brought the true meaning of what a friend is and what a friend does to people. Treats them fairly, treats them nicely when they are being sour. Makes them laugh when they are unhappy, comforts them when they are sad and is there for them even when they are nor there for her. That is the true meaning of a friend is. I realized that when I opened my gift from her. And I now I scatter her ashes across the sea, her favorite place to relax and swim, by a friend I wish thy soul rest in peace and Harmony for the rest of eternity."

I released her ashes and watched as they danced with the wind. It was a painful site to see, but she would have down the same for us.

And to this day I still miss her, what I mean is nothing is the same without her, it's been almost three years since she has died. Everyone is still stunned and emotionally hurt for the sacrifice she has done to protect not only her title but our lives and our future. I already know my future. About a week after she passed away, the male Mothra asked me if he could help me somehow, you know like if I needed to fly with someone or for someone to be their for me. I said yes and we went out flying for the rest of the day. That's when we realized that we had feelings for each other. I and Mothra are now mates and we are hoping that we will soon have a baby that we can tell Sakura's incredible sacrifice that she did for us. As for Godzilla and his children, Godzilla got on with his duties the very next day, but he was doing a very bad job. He wasn't taking it very well, Junior was finally old enough to move on with his life, so he moved away from monster island and took his younger brother with him to teach him how to be a monster. Karei is being raised by Godzilla and she is being taught how to fight and how to be a monster.

As for the rest of the monsters, Linda and Angilas tried to get on with their lives. But Linda didn't take it very well; she couldn't believe that her best friend was gone. I tried to comfort her, the best I could but she couldn't get out of her depression. Eventually she realized how bummed she was much us and stopped. And now she is expected a new baby soon.

And that is Sakura's story; she lived on Monster Island for about ten years before she died. I was told to tell you her story by all the monsters on the island because I knew her story well. My name is Harmony peace out!

(Flashback)

"Welcome to the island Harmony! I hope you enjoy your stay!" said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura, I feel like I belong here now!" Harmony replied.

"You are very welcome harmony, but may I ask you what why are you called Harmony?"

"Well in a prophecy, their was a mothra that brought peace and Harmony on the world and my people thought it was me, I was named harmony."

(End)

The End!

* * *

Very sad I know, it's surprising that Sakura died, and if you are wondering who is what that took over Sakura's body it was……..ahaha you'll have to review to find out! R&R and NO FLAMES flaming chairs are expectable 


End file.
